Jedi Stories, the small chaptered version
by Leia Skywalker
Summary: The Sith have returned after the battle of Anvuin all those years ago. A man is put into slavery.. Story takes place 30 years before The Phantom Menace. please r & r! AU, does not follow Star Wars book series.
1. The Shadow

Jedi Stories 1

**Jedi Stories 1**

Previously: In a certain line of family, there is a man named Lowdun Skywalker.There was alsoanother separate family.Now this other, separate Family included a man named John Jedi and his wife.Now John Jedi was descended from the first king and queen in the galaxy.This story takes place back in the day and Age of the Jedi Knights.They had been around for almosta couple thousand years, but not quite.Most everyone was good in this day and age.Except a band of stupid people who called themselves the maurders.The Maurders are living on basically just one Planet called The Maurder Base.They are in search of something they once heard in a Legend.Information that ifobtained could bring the destruction of the Republic (The system of government that was galaxy-wide, except the Maurders who owned one small sector.)So this information must be kept from them...or dire consequences might result.

The Story starts here:

Just so you know, this story opens with a flashback from about 2 weeks before the initial start of Jedi Stories.

**A shadow figure can be seen.(Who's identity will be revealed to you later).It is a man. This shadow moves cautiously as he inches forward.He is not uneager…but he knows what the consequences would be if he were caught.**

**"Good, there is no sign of anyone," he says after he looks around.**

**He fails to notices a small glint that would signify tools of digging in an area that he overlooks, so intent is he on finding what he came for.This shadow kicks at charred pebble in his path.**

**"These stupid crumbly rocks!"He says grumpily.**

**"Now where is it?"**

**Suddenly he catches sight of something that brightens up his face.**

**"Ah, the cave…that means…." **

**He heads in the direction of the cave he notices something.It's a little black book.A black-gloved hand greedily grabs for it.The title can now be seen…it is entitled, "The Sith Order."It's leather-bound and has gold letters giving the title.**

**"I do believe that this is it!" he screams excitedly.**

**He reads a few pages and become engrossed in it.**

**"This contains the Evil Ones thoughts, ideas, and secrets."**

**He snatches the book up as he realizes he may have spent too long there.**

**"So they were the Sisth…." **

**Rumors were all over the galaxy about the extinct Sith.Everyone knew about them.HE had learned about their journal and went off in search of it…. and had now found it. AS he spins around, he comes face to face with another man.This about freaks him out.**

**Then he turns red and yells, "just what do you think you are doing?" **

**The other man, who happens to be a Jedi Knight, says calmly, "I'm the one that should be asking you that." **

**"You followed me, didn't you," demands the Shadow.**

**"Yes," admits the Jedi, "and I'm glad I did."**

**"Well I'm not."**

**The Jedi kind of laughs at that.Now this Jedi's name happens to be Frey Corta.HE is around 60…so he is not young.The Shadow glares at him angrily.HE hurriedly searches for something to say…some kind of threat.**

**After thinking a minute he says, "I know you.You're Frey Corta!I also know about your family.I know you have a son named Brax and a wife named Alice.To assure that you don't cause any trouble, my allies will see to it that they are captured and held prisoners.IF you leak one word about me, your family will be killed.I will personally oversee it." **

**Frey knows that this Shadow is too powerful for him to take down alone.Suddenly 30 of the shadow's ally's run toward Frey.Frey can do nothing.They quickly tie Frey's hands and take him back to their ship. **

**Frey says as they are moving along, "Just what do you think you're going to do with me?"**

**The Shadow says, "You'll be sold as a slave on Adleraan.I know it's the capital, but if you're smart you won't say anything." **

**Half of the shadow's followers had let after the threat was made.They had gone to Clay Hill and had already collected Frey's family.ClayHilll is the planet Frey's from and is one planet the other way from the Planet they're on now.(So Clay Hill is not in Maurder Territory, but the planet they're on now is.)The shadow digs out a hologram of his wife and son being captured and forces Frey to watch.They leave the planet and just about ten minutes after, an orange ship shows up.Had the Shadow and his men not left so soon, they would have seen this.Anyway, Frey is sold to a family on Alderaan…**


	2. Life as a Slave

Now, two weeks later Frey is standing at the bottom of a large estate

Now, two weeks later Frey is standing at the bottom of a large estate.The person who had purchased Frey was Alex Skywalker.Alex had decided to buy Frey because he knew that it would be the best thing for Frey.If someone else bought him, they might beat him and treat him horribly.He had no way of knowing that Frey had not previously been a slave and Alex wanted to set him free.He had given Frey the conditions:that Frey must stay and be a servant to the Skywalker family.Frey would receive good food, warm shelter, and good clothing…along with pay.Of course the pay wouldn't be the greatest, but it would be enough to survive on.Another word about Frey's family.Yes, Frey is 60 and Brax is about 20.Frey kind of had his son at a late age. Anyway, Frey was currently stacking boxes and crates for Alex when there is a large clatter.It's Elliot, Alex's older son. 

"Oh great," thinks Frey."Here he comes again." 

Now even though Alex was taking care of Frey, he didn't really consider Alex a friend, Frey technically had no friends now, and Elliot is brutally mean to Frey when Alex isn't around.Frey didn't really know Lowdun (Alex's younger son) very well, in fact he'd only caught a couple glimpses of the guy, but Frey assumed that he would be the same way.Frey wished that he had someone, a friend that he could trust to tell the Shadow's secret to. But Frey knew no one the he could tell. Frey sighed as suddenly Elliot ran at him.He knocked over a couple of piles that Frey had so carefully arranged.

"Watch out Slave!Oops, I forgot…servant I mean.You just watch yourself around here and stay out of my way!I don't want a lice-infested scum (servant) in the same room with me.Now move so I can get to my tools."

Frey makes an effort, but isn't quite fast enough and ends up tripping over the pile that Elliot knocked over.Frey grabs Elliot for balance.Elliot glares at him angrily and punches Frey so hard that he falls to the ground.

"Apologize for touching me!" 

"I'm sorry for touching you," says Frey. 

"You better be, old man!In fact, I am a gentleman…get down on your knees and say it."

"What?" exclaims Frey.

"Get down on your knees, Sewer Rat." 

Frey sees no other way out of it, so he does as was asked of him.

"I'm sorry, Apprentice Elliot for touching you." 

"My correct title is Apprentice Elliot." 

"I'm sorry, Apprentice Elliot, for touching you." 

Elliot gets this smirk on his face and goes for the bucket of dirty water that's used for cleaning animal stalls with and dumps it on the surprised Frey's head. 

"And be thankful that I was lenient." 

Elliot goes back through the door in which he came.Another person comes out from the opposite door.It's Lowdun.

Frey thinks, "No, not AGAIN!I can't take another humiliation."

But to Frey's surprise, Lowdun didn't act like his brother at all.He rushed over to Frey to help him to his feet.Frey was not expecting this at all. 

"I'm sorry my brother did that to you!I've been trying to talk to you because you seem lonely and Elliot has no right to treat you that way!Here, I'll help you clean off.You can use the shower at my time…I'm running kind of late as it is.I just wanted to let you know that I cared about you.I think it's awful what my brother did to you.I overheard the whole thing.I could do nothing about it because he treats me the same way…well less brutal, but he's still not nice to me.He's a selfish hog."

Frey sees hope in this and says to Lowdun, "We will talk again sometime.I'll need you to help me get my family back." 

Lowdun looks at him quizzically, but Frey says no more.He knows he risked a lot by just saying that…if the Shadow were to find out…well let us not continue that thought.Lowdun glances at his watch and is alarmed that he only has about 15 minutes if he wants to see that Force card….

Until next time!

**Jedi Stories:episode #4 A discovery**

****Previously:Elliot has just proved how mean and ruthless he can be to poor Frey. But Lowdun has made a gesture of friendship toward Frey…one that could make them become close friends.

Lowdun knew there was something special about his Force.He knew it from the look on his teacher's face.His teacher was a strange sort.A little short green creature named Yoda.Yoda had taught at this school for nearly 750 years now.The class he was in was in learning how to become a Jedi Knight.So Lowdun went and asked his father about the Force.Since it was known that the Force was supposed to be taught through school, and Lowdun attended the Jedi Academy, and the instructors there only wanted them to learn from the school.You see they don't want perspective students to pick up bad habits or ideas from elsewhere.No one taught or even mentioned the subject to their children.So when Lowdun went and asked his father about it, he would not tell him.Lowdun was disappointed, but happy to go to school the next day.Lowdun had only one sibling and that sibling was like 5 years older than he was. His brother was a Jedi Apprentice, but there was something Lowdun didn't like about him, but just couldn't put his finger on it.He went to go talk to his brother and the following is what happened:Lowdun went and knocked on his brother's door.

"What is it you want?"In an annoyed voice asked Elliot (the name of his brother.)

"Can I come in?" asked Lowdun. 

"I guess.I don't think I could stop you."

"You're right, I don't think you could."Lowdun said as he entered the room.

"This is the last day I have to put up with you anyway," said Elliot. 

"What?" asked Lowdun. 

"Guess what, I'm leaving.I'm never coming back and I'm glad!I'm going off and joining the maurders!"

"You can't do that!" cried Lowdun. 

"Oh, I can't can I?Well you just wait and see!"

"Is there something special about your or my force?" 

"Why do you ask that you dim-witted brother?But, no nothing special about it."

"Oh," said Lowdun as he was preparing how he would word the next issue."But that is not what I came here to discuss…not my main topic."

He pauses to get a reaction from his brother.Elliot just looks at him kind of funny.

Lowdun continues, "Frey is what I came here to discuss." 

"Frey?Frey?That stupid servant?" 

"Frey is not stupid!He is a great man!I am good at telling these things.I don't like the way you treat him.Please stop beating on him!You have no right to be treating him that way!" 

Elliot gets red hot."So you were listening?!"

"How could I not be…a person could hear you ten miles away.And you know what, I'm telling dad."

"Go ahead. He can't do anything to me.I'll be gone soon and it won't matter."

"But Frey is as person…with feelings just like you and me." 

Elliot is no longer listening and storms out of the room, slamming the door as hard as he can.Then he goes over to Frey and shoves him over against the trash to spite both him, and Lowdun.When Elliot had gone off to go see some of his friends (he thought he was kidding about the joining the Maurder part.)Lowdun ceased the opportunity to search Elliot's things.He was looking for a specific something.

"Ah ha!" exclaimed Lowdun when he found what he was looking for.

He held up to the light as so he could see it better. It was a little note card with a number scratched on it.-12.He knew it was his brother's level of Force and knew his must be close to it.Then he checked his watch and saw that if he didn't hurry up he would be late for school.He had his Jedi class first period and knew that Yoda would not approve of him being late.He lived on Alderaan at the time and was somewhat happy for it.As he arrived at school, Yoda was in the midst of just about starting class when Lowdun rushed in.Yoda opened his mouth and was about to call him tardy, but Lowdun informed him that the bell had not yet rung. Yoda explained the Force Scale and the midi-cholorian scale to his class, saying that the Force Scale is opposite of the number scale.He said the - sign was not a negative sign, but the symbol of the Force.-14 is the strongest Force and 0 means no Force.The Midi-Cholorian is another way…the midi-cholorian count.It uses no Force symbol.He also explained that they would be checking their Force levels in a minute, but he side he must warn his students about something. 

"You people are all gifted with the Force, but is a privilege to use it.Such actions as siding with the Maurders will make you lose your power.I'm serious.If something like that were to happen, you would lose your Force forever.It is a fact that is clearly stated on Dyrnwyn, the great sword of power and the Force Sword.Now even though it is lost, people have passed this fact down to new generations." 

Suddenly Lowdun had a jolt remembering Elliot and what he said. 

"I gotta stop him!But how," he said quietly to himself. 

To be continued...


End file.
